Blame it on Gravitation
by nrrg
Summary: A collection of thirteen fics devoted to friendship and possible romance of Hiroshi Nakano and Shuichi Shindo.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ah yes, a nice long author's note before we begin. Now, these are, as you should have seen in the summary (if you even bother to read them) a collection of fics. Thirteen of them to be exact. They will all be more than 100 words, but probably no twenty-page stuff either. None of them are really connected. They are stand-alone one-shots. There will be no basic genre. They could be angst, humor, drama, fluff, or any of the following combinations. The only things these fics will have in common will be the fact that they are about the same two boys. Two adorable Bad Luck bishis, Hiro and Shuichi. (Hahaha, I'm very predicable, ne?) Not all these stories will be about romance, however; some merely deal with their friendship. Updates may and most likely will be infrequent, because I am A) busy and B) lazy. Bad combination, I know. Anyways, enough wasting time. Let us proceed with the stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitaion. Period. Times thirteen. That's the only time I'm going to say it. (See reason B for why I don't update frequently enough.)


	2. Surprises

_"Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love."_ _- Albert Einstein_

Chapter 1

Surprises

Shuichi is a boy filled with many surprises. He himself is somewhat of a surprise what with his neon-colored hair and nearly ever-present childish grin. His random outbursts, his sudden waterfalls of tears, and his unyielding affection often demonstrated by haphazard glomps. Yes, he's just one big surprise. Like a mysterious present that could be unwrapped to reveal anything…or possibly several things at once. I on the other hand, am very rarely surprised by Shuichi's antics. When you've known someone for seven years, they begin to surprise you less and less. Then, just when you think you've got someone completely figured out, they do something that throws you completely off balance. And that's just what Shuichi did. I never expected him to say he loved me.

Now granted, my friendship with Shu was far from ordinary. We were much closer both figuratively…and literally…than most teenage boys. The truth is, we acted like a couple. No, we didn't just act like one; we practically _were_ one what with all the pretending we were gay to bribe our female classmates into one thing or another. We messed around a little bit as it was in high school. Nothing too serious though. I mean we never took _all_ our clothes _completely_ off… Nevertheless, I'd always had "special" feelings for my friend. It was pure and simple: I loved him. Not in an I-wanna-get-it-on-with-him sort of way, just in a well, a loving way. More than the love I should have had for a friend, even for a best friend. I think he knew it too. But he never said a word about it, though, to anyone. He didn't begrudge or hate me for it, either. Actually, sometimes I think he used it to take advantage of me, but he was just so damn cute that I didn't really care even though I knew it at the time. At times I believed that he might have returned those feelings of love, especially during our high school years. What we experienced together then however, was more about physical lust than true love. Sometimes though on those hazy nights when I'd hold Shuichi close after we'd completely exhausted ourselves, I could have sworn that there was something between us. Something other than just the fact that we were just two horny, teenage boys. Something more. All of this changed however when Shuichi met Yuki Eiri.

Yuki-san changed everything. Shuichi's universe took on a whole new center. Suddenly, he was never around. He spent all his time with his new lover. We fought more than we ever had before, and the more we fought, the more we suffered. Therefore everything around us suffered. Bad Luck in general, Sakano's nerves and sanity, and the safety of all of our lives thanks to K. But then, after he'd been kicked out of Yuki's apartment, time and time again, where would he come? He'd come to me, and I'd take care of him no matter how bad a shape he was in. After Taki hired those guys to rape him, who did he call? He called me, and I was there for him. It was on one such night after a long tearful explanation for why Yuki had banished him yet again from his apartment, that curled up in my lap, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an over-sized t-shirt, he told me he loved me. Then we kissed, and kissed some more, and in the end, after our tongues were tired, we both ended up getting very little sleep.

That still was not the biggest surprise that I ever got from Shuichi. The biggest surprise I ever got was when he finally took some of the advice that I'd been giving him since day one of his relationship with his blond lover. He came to my apartment in the middle of the night, woke me up, and sat down on the couch with me. His little face was pale and streaked with freshly dried tears, but his voice was amazingly steady.

"I did it," he said. I looked at him quizzically.

"I did it," he repeated, softer this time.

"Did what, Shuichi?" I asked.

"I…I broke up…"

"With Yuki-san?" I asked, unable to hide both the surprise and the relief in my voice. He nodded weakly, and then collapsed onto me, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck. He was crying, crying so hard. Burying his face in my shirt until it was soaking wet. And so I held him and let him cry. All nightlong. He cried more in the morning, and off and on throughout the day. For the next week, he'd just randomly burst into tears, even more so then he usually did. There was nothing I, or anyone else for that matter, could do to console him. Several times he almost went back to Yuki, but then he'd break down, saying he couldn't face him again. During the first few weeks especially, he'd come into my room at night, and curl up beside me in bed, wrap his arms around my waist, and refuse to let go. Like a little child, he couldn't sleep on his own. When he wasn't around, I'd cry too. Not for myself, but for the fact that my friend, my lover, had been reduced to this whimpering, miserable little creature instead of his bright happy self. It hurt me so much to think that I was one of the reasons for this. That if it hadn't been for my love for him, none of this would have happened…or would it?

Though slowly, Shuichi recovered. He had truly made himself sick to a point. He went back to work, started eating more, and cried less. He still preferred to crawl in bed with me at night rather than sleep in his own bed, which was actually the couch, but I didn't mind at all. No, in fact I liked it. It was comforting to have his warm little body pressed up against mine rather than tempting. I knew that _that_ was the last thing Shuichi needed right now, so I tried to ignore and restrain my feelings however passionate. The time we spent in bed together gradually became more intimate as time passed. Close snuggling turned to caressing and nuzzling, which turned from tentative kissing to fierce, and, little by little, all of that turned to sex. Our first attempts were clumsy and awkward. They were like first times all over again. But slowly we got better, discovering each other in a new and different way. It brought back so many memories too. Memories of high school before our worlds were so complicated. Before Bad Luck was anything more than a dream. When Nittle Grasper was our ultimate idol, not our rival. When the biggest worry on our minds was what we were going to get on our English exam the next day. Good times, good times. But our life was different now, different even than it had been a month ago what with us living together. But we were happy nonetheless.

OoOoOoO

I rolled over, pushing some of my long hair out of my face. Glancing out the window, I noted that it was still dark outside. The morning was just beginning. I also noticed with some disappointment that Shuichi wasn't beside me as he usually was. I remembered when I fell asleep he wasn't here, but I figured that he'd crawl back in bed with me when he was finished with whatever he was doing. He'd seemed very distracted all evening, and said he had an important project he was working on. Probably writing some lyrics or something. I sat up, stretched, and got out of bed. Maybe Shuichi was playing hide-and-seek with me. I looked around my small bedroom. No Shuichi. Walking out into the living room, I scanned the couches and chairs for any signs of my little pink- haired lover. Still nothing. Sighing, I made my way to the kitchen. If Shu wasn't in here, he wasn't in the apartment, period. I flipped on the light. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, a look of surprise formed on my face. The kitchen looked like hell. I had found Shuichi.

There was flour all over the floor, the sink piled high with dirty mixing bowls and utensils, and sprinkles. Sprinkles everywhere. And in the middle of all this chaos of course, was Shuichi. Around him were at least twenty chocolate cupcakes, each one frosted with pink icing and lavishly decorated with a multicolored assortment of sprinkles. My expression of surprise turned to one of affection as I looked down at the sleeping singer. His head was rested on his folded arms on the kitchen table. His breathing was peaceful and deep, and a small smile lit his slightly parted lips. I noticed on his left cheek, there was a tiny speck of pink frosting. Softly, so not to wake him, I knelt down, and licked the frosting of his cheek tasting it's sweetness as well as his. I wanted to pick him up right now, and take him to bed with me, but if I did so, I'd wake him. I knew though that I should just wait for him to wake up, and then tuck him back in to my bed while I cleaned up the mess he'd made. The mess he'd made for me.

Reaching down, I picked up one of the cupcakes, carefully unfolding it from its paper wrapper. It had spilled over a bit while baking, giving it an odd shape. I bit into it, expecting for it to taste like the other food disasters Shu had made in the past, but was pleasantly surprised. It tasted like a normal cupcake. A bit too burnt around the edges and a little dry, but the icing gave it a wonderfully sweet flavor. Strawberry icing and a chocolate cupcake… I smiled. Then bending down, I gently slung one arm under Shuichi's back, and the other underneath his legs, scooping him up. His eyes fluttered opened, still groggy from sleep stared blearily up at me. I leaned down, and pressed my lips against his, letting him taste the sweetness of his creation.

"Thanks," I murmured as I pulled away from the kiss. He said nothing, still not alert enough to fully comprehend much, and closed his beautiful eyes again with a soft sigh. Shuichi is truly a boy of many surprises.

A/N: Muhahaha, I have returned! As it appears I can still come up with a (decent?) fic too. So what do you think? Too fluffy? I don't know. I got this idea while I was baking cupcakes. They were yummy. I love to cook. Well, one down, twelve to go. See you in chapter two!

-nrrg


End file.
